


In Order To Survive

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Foster Care, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, No One Is Okay, Other, Poly Rev Squad, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Poly, but not?, but that's okay, idk you'll see, poor babes, superpowers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: Alex and his sister have been hopping homes together for the last year, and none of them have been even relatively decent. But now there are the Washingtons and friends, and things are looking up.But in a world where everyone is a superhero, Alex doesn't believe in them anymore.





	1. A Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prodigies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839408) by [CrownPrincessMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/CrownPrincessMoon). 

> So basically it's another foster care au, but everyone has powers (well most people do). I really should be updating my other fics but I thinks Imma do this instead.  
so... enjoy  
I guess?
> 
> Also, Kitty, Alex's social worker, says some things that aren't very professional, i recognise some things said aren't realistic. its part of her character.

Alexander came to with Cassy’s head on his shoulder. The car was essentially at a standstill the traffic was so bad. He felt Cass shifting and lifted his head from hers so she could move if she wanted to.

“I see you two are awake,” Kitty Livingston, their new social worker, said in a pleasant tone. “We’ll be there shortly, just need to get out of the downtown area.”

It was nice to have a social worker that was pleasant, and so understanding of his and Cassy’s closeness. Most thought it was creepy and wanted them to stop. They didn’t understand that it made them much calmer on their way to houses to be close, they were siblings for God’s sake!

Alex went on thinking about society’s sexualisation of physical closeness while Cassy kept her head on his shoulder, still too sleepy to form coherent thought, much less speech. She was, however, awake enough to form circles with her thumb on his knuckles. He savored it, knowing they might soon be arriving at a home where they weren’t allowed to be close.

They entered a wealthy neighborhood, a gated community. 

“Seriously?” Alex asked, “This is where we’ll be staying?” Kitty hummed in acknowledgment and Alex scoffed at the houses.

“Be nice Lex,” Cass finally spoke up, “Benefit of the doubt, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah ok.” the car pulled up at a big house with a red trim and door and stopped.

“Here we go kids, let’s go meet your new foster parents.” Kitty said chipperly. ‘Yeah,’ Alex thought sarcastically, ‘ _ Let’s _ ’.

Cass squeezed his hand and he squeezed back twice before the both of them let go. They grabbed their meager belongings before hurrying after Kitty and up to the door.

They stood close to each other on the porch as Kitty knocked on the door, drawing out a “Come in!” from inside. Alex raised his eyebrows at that and could tell Cass was too. In all of their experiences with foster parents, this had only happened when they had three terror children, but Kitty had told them there weren’t any other kids (  _ terror, coarsed through Alex at those words, no other kids, no witnesses, no one to-). _

Kitty opened the door and herded them into the ( _ strange unfamiliar house, better the devil you know than the devil you don’t. I don’t know these people.)  _ house. A middle aged woman walked into the entryway, dirt on her knees and forehead. She was taking off gardening gloves.

“Hello!” Kitty said, chipper, as Alex was beginning to see was her default setting. “You must be Mrs. Washington! I’m Kitty, Alexander and Cassandra’s social worker.”

“Nice to meet you Kitty, call me Martha. George will be down in a minute, he’s just saving some work on his computer.” “Martha” then turned to Alex and Cass. And beamed? “So you must be Alexander and Cassandra. We’ve been very excited to meet you.” Cass stepped forward to speak for them both, as she usually does. Had she been anyone else, this would make Alex furious, but it was Cass and he knew it was just her way of protecting him, no matter how often he insisted he didn’t need to be protected.

“NIce to meet you Miss. If it’s all the same to you, I prefer Cass and he prefers Alex.”

“Of course, Cass. Whatever you makes you more comfortable.” She shook Cass’s hand and turned to Alex, “It’s nice to meet you Alex.” She shook his hand.

“NIce to meet you too, ma’am.”

“Just call me Martha, dear.” from the corner of his eye, Alex could see a rather large man walking down the stairs. ‘George’ his mind supplied while his limbs tensed up. ‘This guy could snap me in half’. Cass, sensing his fear, and no doubt feeling it too, knocked into him, in a subtle way that would remain invisible to the untrained eye.

“Ah there you are! George come meet Cass and Alex!” The man, George, walked in their direction with a small, friendly smile. But Alex had been fooled by friendly smiles before, never again. He didn’t trust these people as far as he could throw them, which wasn’t very far considering his noodle arms.

“Nice to meet you two, and you must be Ms. Livingston. I’m George but I suppose Martha already told you that.”

“Indeed she did and please, call me Kitty.”

“Well then Miss Kitty is there any paperwork that needs to be done, or anything else?”

“As a matter of fact, there is. Show the kids where they can put their stuff and we can get doing that.”

“I can show them, George. You two start on that paperwork and I’ll be down in a minute.”

With that Martha took them up the stairs and into a hallway.

“I can show you two around the house tomorrow but I’d imagine the two of you are quite tired so that and some house rules can wait until tomorrow.” she stopped in front of two doors, right next to each other. “We thought you might appreciate having rooms next to each other, but feel free to tell us if we’re wrong and we can switch it up.” Cass’s eyes flicked to Alex and he nodded. She turned back to Martha.

“It’s perfect miss, thankyou.”

“No problem, and please call me Martha.” Cass nodded and Martha continued “I’ll leave you to get settled. Tell me if you need anything.” With that she went downstairs.

Martha was so lost in thought that she almost fell after the last step. Those kids stuck a cord in her, reminded her a little too much of Patsy for comfort. And the way they had stood, stiff and ready to run, especially when George walked in. George had always been branded dangerous, due to his large stature and broad shoulders. Her parents had been quite weary of him when Martha introduced him, ‘ _ Not to mention he’s black’ _ she thought begrudgingly, cursing her conservative parent just a tad. He was as gentle as a dove and had never been quick to anger. She could understand their fear though, especially if she was right about their histories with the system.

Martha reached the end of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where Kitty and George were waiting for her.

“The kids are getting settled in their rooms. Shall we get started?”

“Of course, now that you’re both here I’d like to give you a… fair warning about their medical histories.” Martha bit her lip anxiously.

“The two of them have been sharing homes for a year now, out of sheer refusal to be separated. In those homes they have encountered many types of abuse including physical, mental, and” her voice broke a bit, “sexual.” the couple’s eyes widened a bit. “Don’t be surprised if they are afraid of you both, they’ll warm up to you both in time, I’m sure, as long as you don’t push them. They may, especially Alex, push you, try and get you angry as they get more attached. This will be to make sure they know how you act when you get angry, not because they are bad kids, just scarred.”

“If I may ask, how do you know they’ll do this?” George interrupted.

“It is quite common in children and even adults with their histories, I thought it important to inform you. It’s my job to make sure they’re safe and to find a home they can be happy in, and quite frankly, you two are their best shot. I want to make sure they have as much of a chance as possible because these kids deserve much more than they’ve been getting.” the couple nodded in agreement and Kitty continued.

“Speaking of their safety, I’d like to ask, neither of you are anti-LGBTQ, are you?”

“Not at all, why?”

“Their is evidence suggesting the both of them are in some way queer and i don’t wish to put them in any potential danger. Also one last thing, what are each of your abilities?”

“I can manipulate plants and Martha senses living things.”

“That’s very interesting. I only ask as Cass and Alex have… testy memories around certain abilities, blocking for example.”

“We understand. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, it’s mandatory after leaving... bad homes that children have a medical exam. In Alex and Cass’s case they, as well as other ailments, had severe malnourishment and have been advised to take it slow on eating for the next week or so. They’ll need to ease themselves back onto a steady diet as not to make themselves sick.” Martha grimaced at the implications but nodded _ ‘best to focus on what we can help with not on what we can’t’ _

“Everything else you need to know can be read in their files.” Kitty then stood up. “I’m going to go call the children down to say goodbye. And listen, I may not know these kids very well, but let me assure you. If you harm one hair on their heads, I will come here and I will bust your asses. I firmly believe that you are good people but I’ve been wrong before and don’t plan on repeating my mistakes. Am I clear?”

“Absolutely, and if we do harm them, you have our permission to follow through.” Kitty nodded at George’s words and proceeded to walk to the stairs and call Alex and Cass down.

Martha turned to George, despair clear on her face as she spoke.

“George, these kids-” she cut herself off.

“I know. But sweetheart, let’s take this one step at a time, okay.” He took her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok, one step at a time."

A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step.


	2. The devil you don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! forgiveeeeeeee meeeeeeeee.

After Kitty left, Alex’s hackles rose and he could tell Cass’s did too. No matter how nice the family seemed at first, there was no guarantee they would stay that way after the social worker left.

George and Martha were still in the kitchen and they turned to face the teenagers when they walked into the room. 

“Hello, dears. Are you hungry? We can make you some sandwiches when we make ours.”

Alex debated the question, admittedly digging too far into it. He was hungry, really hungry, but maybe it was a test. Maybe later, when the Washingtons inevitably revealed what they wanted, they would hold it against him. His decision was taken from him when Cass spoke.

“That would be good.” If one thing could ever be  _ truly _ said about Cass, it was that she protected her own. No matter how afraid or hesitant she was about a situation, she kept Alex safe, even when it put her in danger. And that scared him.

Martha nodded and turned to Alex, who realised she expected an answer.

“Same here.” Martha nodded again and turned towards the counter, and grabbing some bread out while George grabbed the peanut butter and jam.

“Oh!” George said suddenly, “Do either of you have any allergies?” Alex and Cass shared a no.

“Well that’s good I guess, makes meal planning much easier.” Cass hummed in response and led Alex to sit at the table. 

We were planning on bringing you two to school tomorrow to get registered and you should be able to start on Monday.” It was Thursday so convenient timing school-wise.

“That sounds good!” Alex tried, he really tried, to contain his excitement, but he’d never been good at that. Hiding pain? Psh, easy. Same goes for sadness. But excitement or anger, never. But Martha and George just smiled, fondly? Alex’s thoughts got interrupted by Cass’s groan.

“I don’t understand how you like  _ school. _ ”

“You don’t hate it either.”

“Yeah but  _ math. _ ”

“You’re  _ good _ at math.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.”

“... Fair enough.”

Martha and George just smiled fondly.

Alex was glad he and Cass got rooms next to each other, he felt safer knowing she was just behind the wall, especially when the lights went out. A few houses back, Alex and Cass were placed with the Millers, they seemed wonderful at first, kind and supportive, and both siblings had gotten comfortable, too comfortable. That’s what they had been waiting for.

Alex closed his eyes to try and halt to flow of memories, but it only made them more vivid. Unwanted hands gliding over his body a whisper, dangerously sweet and full of poisoned honey.

_ Relax sweetheart, it’ll feel good, I promise. _

Tears ran over Alexander’s face as he began to panic. Foot steps from outside the door made his heart stop. They paused a moment outside his door and he clutched his hand to his mouth, praying for the shadow of feet beyond the crack under the door to leave. He watched, too consumed by his fear to recognise that he wasn’t there anymore, that the feet beyond the doorway did not belong to the man who haunts his dreams. His heart slowed down as the feet left and, exhausted, Alex fell asleep, tears still running down his face.

The next morning, Alex washed his face extra hard to get rid of any hint that he had cried himself to sleep the night before.  _ God, how pathetic are you, dipshit? _

He walked downstairs, stealing his nerves to face the day, but hey, he was getting enrolled in school.

Cass raised her eyebrows at him, ‘You too?’ she mouthed and he nodded.

George came around the corner as Alex reached the end of the stairs.

“Sleep well, son?” Alex flinched at the tone of endearment but nodded all the same. The m emory of the feet outside his door came back to him and he squashed it down.  _ He didn’t even do anything and your still freaking out  _ one half of him argued.  _ They always start nice _ said the other.

“Well there are some pancakes in the kitchen if you want them.” George supplied, slightly deterred by the boy’s silence. Alex just nodded again and George hesitated a moment before helplessly walking to the dining room table to eat.

Alex grabbed a single pancake from the large stack and sat on one of the bar stools by Cass.

“Nightmares?” She asked casually but he knew that she never let this stuff go, no matter how normal it became for them.

“Just the normal ones for new houses, besides I know you get them too.” Cass shrugged and he knew that was as close to an agreement that he would get from her on the subject. He began to eat his pancake.

Martha came down the stairs when Alex had only a few bites left. 

“Are you two excited for school?” Alex nodded but Cass just groaned. Martha chuckled at that and continued, “All the same you both need to get ready once you're done eating.”

Both siblings nodded in acknowledgement, and Alex, seeing as he was already done, went to go get dressed. He didn’t have many clothes, but enough. The better homes and social workers made sure of that. Kitty herself had taken it upon herself to buy them a few more outfits and some new socks. Alex had tried to act unaffected by the new clothes, but knew that Kitty could tell he was excited. Cass, on the other hand, was nervous. She’d always had trouble accepting things from people without knowing how to pay them back. Alex was too, but he trusted social workers for the most part, as it was their job to provide for the kids in their care.

He went to his closet and pulled out one of those shirts. It was a virtually plain black tee shirt with a loose neckline at his collar bone, the only color was the small dark barely visible green lettering at the bottom of the shirt spelling out “my own story”. Maybe it was dumb, but picking it out felt almost like a promise to himself. His life, his story, no matter what anyone said he can and can’t do.

It was a little cold out, so he threw on an older jacket. He combed his red hair and walked out of his room. The shower down the hall was going, and Alex figured it was Cass, as she always showered in the morning while he showered at night. 

He walked downstairs to Martha and George sitting by each other, George reading the news and Martha reading a book. Martha must have heard him when he reached the living room because she turned to look at him, giving him a small smile and nodding toward the armchair.

“Might as well wait here with us. You can look through the bookcase if you like, or you could turn on a show.” Alex neglected the TV for the books as Martha went back to her own. He picked up a book on ancient mythologies and sat down. Mythology, Greek and Egyptian in particular were a not-so guilty pleasure Alex and Cass shared, and he took a mental note as he got farther into the book to show it to her.

After a time, Cass came into the living room, perfectly dry as usual. As if sensing his thoughts, she smiled arrogantly at him and twirled a little bit of water around her fingers. It was probably kept with her since her shower, an understandable nervous habit.

Alex noticed that Martha knew immediately when she entered.

“You ready to go then?” She asked, Cass nodded. “Alright then let’s go!”

It took about ten minutes to get to school, which were spent in awkward silence until Martha turned on the news.

They arrived at the school around 10. There were a few kids in the courtyard, but not many. They walked through the halls to the office, a blond haired kid came out of the office, and Alex had to admit he looked a second longer than necessary. 

“Sorry Ms. Mulligan but Junior needed a ride to the doctors and my mom couldn’t get work off.”

“I understand, John, just be sure to have your mother call me to excuse the absence. I can’t disregard the rules ,after all, not even for you.”

“You got it Ms. Mulligan.” the woman at the desk, Ms. Mulligan apparently, noticed their presence as Blondie walked to the door.

“Martha! And George too! How may I help you?”

“Hello, Sarah.” Martha smiled kindly as she spoke, “George and I are here to register our foster children, Cassandra Moore and Alexander Hamilton.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

As they finished up, Ms. Mulligan informed them that she’d assign someone as their guide. “Probably either my son or one of his friends depends on whose schedule matches yours better. Hopefully your schedules are fairly similar, but no promises.” and with that, they were done and on their way back to the Washington’s.

“So, guys, what’d you think of the school?” George asked once they got inside the house, “I mean, I know you didn’t see much, but so far?”

It was about 11:30, and Alex was not prepared for this much interaction with his foster parents, but still answered their questions.

Alex was glad when it was finally time for bed, he’d spent the day reading the book on mythology but spending time with foster parents was always exhausting. Even when they were nice it always seemed like delaying the inevitable. He’d rather just get out of the house and go somewhere with Cass.

This night, sleeping was much easier. The first night was always the worst, when you didn’t know anything about who he was staying with, their mannerisms. Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t.

With that morbid thought, Alex fell asleep.


	3. A Little Bit of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Laurens Interlude and the Rev Squad  
Sibiling Fluff
> 
> and sorry this is so short i have like no free time but wanted to give you something. But Hey! Rev Set!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter because I got a good idea for Cass's backstory that didn't line up with what I originally planned.

John was tired. He had woken up late, nearly forgot about Junior’s appointment, and then gotten to school late after taking Junior to said appointment.

John was tired, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t take notice to the two kids in the office that morning, which was made all too clear as he recounted his morning to the others at lunch that day.

“New kids?!” Herc whisper yelled, “what’re their names?”

“Alexander Somethin’ and Cassandra Somethin’. One of us are probably gonna end up showing them around, that’s what your mom said at least.”

“Were they cute?” Laf asked in typical Laf fashion, wiggling their eyebrows.

“Well I’m not exactly able to gage the girl, but the guy was beautiful.”

It wasn’t a secret at all that John was gay, it’s not like he tried to hid it after his parents’ divorce. What was a secret; however, was that John’s very very polyam and very very in love with his two best friends. It’s not like the other two were straight, not even close. Herc was openly polysexual and Laf was flamboyantly pan. That only made it worse though. It was one thing for a straight guy not to like him back, it just wasn’t their orientation, but to have two (Two!!) queer crushes, and for not one of them to like him back, well then it just hurt.

Herc and Laf leaned in, obviously interested, and John continued for their benefit.

“He had curly red hair that was shoulder length and freckles all over his face. I mean I didn’t get a very good look at him, but his eyes looked almost violet, but maybe blue or grey?”

Laf let out a whistle, and Herc lifted a teasing eyebrow.

“Looks like someone’s got a cruuuuush.” the “teasing eyebrow” morphed into a mocking one.

“Oh, come on, I’ve never even talked to the guy!” his friends just looked at him.

“Has not stopped you before, mon ami.”

“Yeah, do you seriously need me to make you a list of the guys you’ve fallen for without talking to.” John winced.

“Not necessary.”

  
  


Alex spent most of the weekend raiding the bookshelf and awkwardly answering the Washingtons’ questions as they attempted to get to know their foster children. They received their schedules via Martha’s email on Saturday.

Luckily, Alex and Cass shared the majority of their classes, the only exceptions being their electives and their science period. 

Sunday evening, as they were eating dinner, Martha asked a sudden question.

“I almost forgot to ask! What are your abilities, and your tells, if your comfortable saying.”

“Oh, um, I’m a hydrokinetic and my eyes will randomly switch colors. Typically I can control it, but sometimes it just kinda happens.” Cass shrugged, taking a bit after she finished talking.

“Oh that’s cool! What colors do they turn? What are the extent of your abilities?” Martha looked very interested, almost as if she were in school and Cass were her favorite professor. George was still eating, but was listening intently.

“Usually my eyes turn shades of blue and green, though occasionally I get a purple. It’s really just colors associated with water. As for my abilities, I manipulate water and sometimes can influence its temperature. I can also walk on water and breathe under it.” both of the Washingtons let out impressed noises.

“That’s quite impressive, Cass. Who taught you?”

“I had a teacher that really liked me, and specialized in elemental abilities, himself as a guster, but the school didn't have a training class, so I was mostly on my own.”

“Is that how you discovered the extent of your abilities?”

“All except for walking on water, that was an accident.”

“You’ll have to tell us that story sometime, Cass.” Marth said with a gentle smile before her attention turned to Alex.

“How about you, Alex?”

“Oh, uh, I’m a pyrokinetic, and my tell is a couple tattoos that glow a little when I use my ability.” He stated awkwardly, “I’m fireproof and if I concentrate hard enough, I can keep things from burning.”

“Where’re the tattoos? If I may ask that is.” Alex shifted uncomfortably, but answered anyway.

“One’s on my upper arm and the other is on my hip.”

“Those are both impressive. I, myself manipulate plants, and Martha can sense the presence of living things.”

Dinner continued in a semi-comfortable silence, with a couple small conversations between them all.

That night, while Alex, having already given up on sleep, was writing, he heard the telltale sound of a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door for Cass in her pajamas. He stepped out of the way and she walked in. She noted the open notebook, but didn't say anything. They sat down on the bed and Cass laid her head on his shoulder.

Neither of them talked, not wanting to destroy the sudden calm. Cass fell asleep within a few minutes. Alex did eventually fall asleep, but woke up around five. Cass was still asleep, and the two of them had slipped down the bed just a little. Her head was at an odd angle, and he shifted so she’d be more comfortable and fell back to sleep.

That was how Martha found the two of them at nine that morning, Alex still with the pen in his hand, ink stretched from one side of the page to another, and Cass with her head on his shoulder. They both snored lightly, and Martha took a picture on her phone before she closed the door.

She walked down the stairs to George pouring them both a cup of coffee. 

She smiled at him softly and said,

“They’re both still asleep, Alex probably stayed up late writing. He was still holding the pen when I found him. Speaking of,” she pulled out her phone to show him the picture, “Aren’t they so peaceful?”

George smiled at the picture.

“They sure are something. I’m glad they’re so close and still sharing homes together. I know it’s hard to make long- lasting connections in the system, I’m glad they have each other.”

“I like them a lot George.”

“I do too, love.”


	4. Got away from us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, and an eventful night at home.

Alex woke up early on Monday, head only slightly groggy without his coffee.

He walked downstairs, getting coffee hesitantly. He knew now that he was allowed to do that here, but was still waiting for the Washingtons to change their minds.

Cass came downstairs, as sweatshirt thrown over her pjs. She glanced towards the coffee machine, but Alex gave her a pointed look, almost a glare.

“No, you’re not dooming yourself to a first day of heavy anxiety. Get some tea or somethin’” He then sipped on him coffee.

“Ok, Ok. Do you want me to get you anything for breakfast?”

“Nah I’m not hungry.” She tossed him a protein bar anyway.

“At least have that, Lex. For both of our good.”

“Fine, Fine.” They did this every first day,  _ everyday _ , really, in the sense of taking care of each other.

The morning proceeded as everyone in the house got ready for school and work.

“Alex! Cass! Are you ready to go?! We have to leave in a few minutes if we want to be there in time .”

The two ran down the stairs, Alex still putting his hair in a pony on the way down. His hair tie snapped as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Crap, guess my hair’s down today.”

“It’s cute down anyway.” Cass added as they pulled on jackets.

“If you say so.”

\-----------

They got to school thirty minutes before the bell rang.

“Here we are, dears. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be here to pick you up after school. Have a good day!”

“You too, Martha.” Cass said with a smile.

The two of them entered the building, checking in at the office like they were told to.

“Ah, Cassandra, Alexander, how nice to see you. Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yes miss,” Cass answered for them both. “How about you?”

“It was wonderful, thankyou dear. Now, this is John. He’ll be showing you both around today. John, dear, play nice.”

“Of course, Ms. M. Have a good day.”

“You too, you rascal. And Cassandra, Alexander, you two have a good day.”

“So,” John started, “I know our schedules are pretty similar, but I’d like to see what classes you have, just so I can map it out in my head.” They got their schedules out for John, and he looked them over.

“Oh, nice. It looks like we have most of our classes with you, but I have art with Cassandra,a different math class, and I have Chem with Alexander.”

“Ok. I prefer Alex though, and she prefers Cass.”

“Of course. I think you have your math class with my friend Hercules, and I know Lafayette has the same Chem teacher as you, Cass, but I’m not sure about what period.”

“How do we have so many classes with you?”

“Even though it’s a pretty large school, the honors program is a lot smaller, so you’ll have a lot of classes with the same people.”

“That makes sense.” The three of them continued to walk down the hallway before Alex broke the silence.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Oh whoops guess I didn’t mention that. We’re going to the library so I can introduce you to my friends, figured the more people you know, the better.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Cass hummed as the three entered the library. Two guys waved to them from one of the tables in the back. They walked over and sat down.

“You two must be the new kids, I’m Hercules Mulligan but most people just call me Herc.”

“And I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, nice to meet you.”

“Just call him Lafayette or Laf, everyone does.” John cut in, seeing their faces.

“Uh, right. I’m Alex Hamilton, nice to meet you.”

“Cassandra Moore, call me Cass.”

“Well, if it isn’t the fag pack, are y’all adopting pups?” Alex looked up to see a tall, snooty looking guy sneering at the group.

“Oh, fuck off, Jefferson. Literally no one cares.” John replied lazily, paying the intruder no mind.

“Oh ho ho, but daddy-dearest did, didn’t he John.” John jerks up, chair scratching at the tiled floor, and all eyes turned towards them.

“Don’t you dare-”

“John.” Herc gave him a stern but gentle look and John sat back down.

“Go away, Jefferson, or we will not hold him back next time.” Laf warned and Jefferson left, muttering something about dogs and masters.

John looked about ready to jump up again, but held himself back.

“Asshat.” he muttered and the other two nodded in agreement.

“I’ll bet all my twenty cents that he’s gay and repressed.” Cass commented casually, “I mean did you see that magenta coat? There’s no way he’s straight.”

“You must think me a fool,” Alex scoffed, “There’s no way I’m taking you up on that bet.”

“Aww, why ever not, Lexi?”

“Your twenty cents was all  _ my  _ twenty cents before you cleared me of it the last time I did that.”

“What can I say, my gaydar’s that good.”

“‘Gaydar’s that good’ my ass. Do you remember Christy? You’re gaydar blends into your ‘please be gaydar’ far too often for that.”

The other three burst into laughter at that and Cass just pouted. One of the assistant librarians glared at them and gave a harsh “shhhhhhhhhhhhh”.

“Come, let us leave before we get kicked out rather than after.” laf snickered, and the five exited the room.

“Come on, we have twenty minutes before the first bell rings, let’s go outside.”

They left the building and entered the courtyard, sitting on benches and talking and laughing.

“Wait, wait, wait. You guys remember Jefferson from the library, right?” John smiled as they nodded, “Well… if you have Laf put his hair down, and imitate a southern accent, then he sounds and looks just like him!” John gestured to Laf, who begrudgingly took his hair out of its pony tail.

“My name is Thomas Jefferson and I’m a homophobic peice of trash.” the accent was obviously fake but the resemblance was definitely real. They all laughed, even Laf.

\----------

The day was going well, until Thomas fuckin Jefferson walked into Alex’s life once more. To make matters worse, it was Chemistry, one of the few classes he had without Cass. She was across the building in Ms. Baerd’s room with Laf.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the newest fag rat.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the obviously repressed gay dude getting off on insulting other queer dudes insteed of fucking one.” Alex drawled right back, barely bothering to check who it is before going back to coping the noted from the day before from John’s notebook as he talked.

“You little-”

“Thomas, just come sit down before you get suspended again.” Alex looked up at that, wanting to see who was talking. It was a small man, with dark skin and a buzz cut. He sounded exhausted and on the verge of getting sick.

Jefferson did, though albeit begrudgingly, and spent the rest of the class period glaring at the back of Alex’s head.

“James Maddison, Jefferson’s best friend and basically the only person in the world who tolerates the guy. Jefferson can make all the jokes he wants about Laf and Herc being my “dog trainers” or “masters” but he literally does whatever James tells him to.”

Eventually the bell rang, and Alex and John walked to lunch together.

\----------

The rest of the day proceeded without another incident. Alex crossed paths with Jefferson a few more times, but the other boy seemed to settle for a sneer, which probably had to do with the shorter boy next to him.

Martha picked them up from school and George returned home about a half an hour later. Cass and Alex worked on their homework in Alex’s room together for a couple hours, then it was time for dinner.

Light conversation was made, everyone giving a short summary of their days (Alex and Cass left Jefferson out of theirs) before dinner was finished and dished were being put in the sink.

Alex and Cass helped with the dishes, Alex helping put food away and Cass washing dishes and put them in the sink. Her ability proved useful with that so she was already done when Alex dropped the tupperware, glass breaking on his hand when he reflexively reached to grab it.

“Shit!”

“Oh, no! Let me help you with that. George, dear, can you get the first aid kit from the cupboard?”

“I’m fine, really, it’s just a small cut.”

“Just humor me, please, let me make sure there isn’t any glass stuck in your hand.”

Alex reluctantly sat at the counter, very obviously anxious, not liking Martha touching him. So, when George came to set the first aid kit down on the counter before resting his hand on his shoulder, he jumped right out of his seat.

The stool crashed to the floor, as did the first aid kit, and Alex instinctively pressed himself to the cupboard behind him. His eyes got wide and he looked back and forth between Martha and George.

“Sorrysorrysorrysorry I’m so sorry. Please don’t hit me, I’m sorry.” he yelped, clutching his injured hand to his chest and looking like a deer in headlights.

Everyone froze for a moment before Martha reached out.

“Alexander, hun-.” she stopped when he flinched, hand falling back to her side and she looked defeated. Cass, like usual, took charge.

“Martha, George,” she started out softly, as to not startle Alex, “why don’t you go into the living room. I’ve got this.” they looked ready to protest but clearly thought better of it and exited the room, looking defeated. Cass turned back to Alex.

“Ok, love.” she murmured gently, “Let’s get you patched up.”

\---------

Alex winced as the bandage was wrapped too tightly around his hand. Cass unwrapped that bit and rewrapped it.

“I’m sorry.” Cass looked startled when he spoke, probably because he hadn’t spoken other than answering yes or no questions about his hand. She looked back down, continuing to work on his hand for half a moment before responding.

“Don’t be, wincing is a natural reaction to pain.”

“No, uh- not that. Today was going so well and then…” Cass finished up with his hand and sighed, coming up from her position on the floor to sit on the stool next to his.

“Alex, love. This wasn’t your fault, sometimes situations get away from us, and it sucks but it happens. We live and we learn from it, we try to identify what happened so we can stop it the next time. So what happened? What got away from you today?”

“That glass, for one.” they both snorted, “ but uhhh… when Martha was helping with my hand, I was kinda freaked out? I guess? Then when George put his hand on my shoulder, I panicked. He…”

“He reminded you of…”

“The Millers.” his voice was deadpan, empty, as it always was when he talked about them, saving himself the pain that came with the emotions.

“Alex, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t protect you. I tried to  _ I swear _ , but-” her voice cracked and she cut herself off.

“The situation got away from you, it’s okay. I wasn’t your fault, it was theirs. There was a line that was their responsibility not to cross, and they did. It’s never been your job to hold them back from my line by letting them cross yours, okay? It’s never been your fault.”

Cass rarely cried, at least in front of anyone, as she could usually control her tears with her ability and evaporate them when they appeared. Right now, though, it seemed she didn’t have the energy. She sobbed, and Alex pulled her against him, rubbing her back and shushing her, trying to calm her down.

“I j-just don’t know how I could be so naive!” she exclaimed into his chest, “homes have done similar things before and I feel for it again!”

“That’s not your fault.”

“‘Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice-’”.“Still shame on them, they should not have taken advantage of your trust in order to hurt you again.”

“I hate that you’re right.” Her tears had stopped but she was still hiccuping, and Alex rubbed her back.

“I usually am.” he smirked, and she slapped his chest weakly.

“You wish.”

“I did, years ago, so I guess wishing on stars really does come true.”

“Oh, yeah? If only you’d wished for some optimism.” Cass had come up from her hiding spot to mock him so Alex was free to hold his hand to his heart at the jab.

“How  _ rude _ .”

\------

Cass came back downstairs after walking Alex to bed. She walked to the living room, seeing Martha and George whispering together. As always, Martha looked up as soon as she entered the room. She’d been crying, that much was evident from her red rimmed eyes and the tear stains on her checks. Whatever, Cass wasn’t judging, she was pretty sure she looked just as bad if not worse at the moment. Martha cleared her throat before speaking, a slight waver present, but her voice was as smooth and soothing as Cass had noticed the first time she spoke to her.

“How is he?” she sounded so remorseful that Cass had to snort. The older couple looked shocked, but Cass just continued.

“You make it sound as though he’s on his death bed. Relax, he’s shaken, and his hand probably hurts like hell, but he isn’t dying. He’s going to sleep though, so you’ll have to wait till morning to see him. My advice, don’t make this into a big deal.” Cass then took a deep breath, slowing herself down, before continuing, her voice significantly softer this time, “Don’t blame yourselves. This isn’t your fault. The situation, just, got away from us is all.”

\-------

Cass laid awake that night, unable to turn her brain off.

Cass had learned not to trust the easily trustable. She'd found they always left her hanging in the end. So it was unexpected how much she trusted Martha's soothing voice already. The middle aged woman had seemed kind this far, but how long would it last, was the question. Cass was used to people playing nice, and she hadn't proved to be the best judge of character based on her choices of romantic partners.

George was even harder to trust. He was big, burly, and if he got angry he snap her and Alex in half. At the same time. He was gentle and loving with his wife, yet seemed to be uncertain how to react around his foster children. His relationship with his wife wasn’t anything to go off of, though. Plenty of couples were terrible people who just happened to get along with one another, hurting others together, making a bonding exercise of terrorizing the innocent and helpless. Likewise, many couples were genuinely decent but couldn’t stand each other. So no, she didn’t really trust based on relationships. She didn’t really trust in general, really, now that she thought about it.

_ Oh well _ she thought  _ time will tell _ . She rolled onto her side and shut her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, lot to unpack there. i hope you all enjoyed, cuz there are no promises on when the next chapter will arive.


End file.
